Don't Speak
by SlayerRyoko
Summary: a song fic in which Ryoko thinks about what Tenchi had just told her.
1. Don't speak

Note I do not own Tenchi Muyo or the song Don't speak. I'm not making money by writing this fic so don't sue me.  
  
Ryoko sat on the floor of her old cave tears filling her eyes.  
  
You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always.  
  
She whispered his name in the dark. "Tenchi-sama." Her love. Her only one.  
  
I really feel that I'm loosing my best friend  
I can't believe this could be the end.  
  
He had tolled her he didn't love her. Oh she wished he did.  
  
It looks as though your letting so.  
And if it's real I don't want to know.  
  
All her life she had spent looking for answers. Tenchi had almost been her reason for living but not anymore.  
  
Don't speak I know just what your saying.  
So please stop explaining.

Don't tell me 'cuse it hurts.   
Don't speak I know what your thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cuse it hurts.  
  
Another tear rolled to the ground her heart was so full of pain it didn't even feel good to cry. "I don't love you, Ryoko!" His words still rang in her ears. "I don't!"  
  
All remembers they can be inviting.  
But some all together mighty frightening.  
  
Her mini radio played the song; 'Don't Speak' was No Doubt. She felt like she could die there and would be better for it.  
  
As we die both you and I with my head in my hands  
I sit and cry!!!   
Don't speak I know just what your saying.  
So please stop explaining.

Don't tell me 'cuse it hurts.  
Don't speak I know what your thinking,  
And I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cuse it hurts.  
  
She wanted to die! She wanted to die so badly to get ride of the pain. She raised herself to the ground.  
  
It's all ending we got to stop pretending.  
Who we are!  
  
The only person she loved, Tenchi-sama, now the only thing that kept her alive was herself. She needed to die.  
  
You and me, I can see us dying are we?  
  
She pulled her sword out of thin air and raised it over her head.  
  
Don't speak, I know what your saying   
So please stop expelling.  
Don't tell me 'cuse it hurts.  
Don't speak, I know what your thinking,  
And I don't need your reasons,  
Don't tell me 'cuse it hurts.  
  
She whispered his name again. "Tenchi-sama, I love you. Good bye, My love!"  
  
I know what your saying so please.  
Stop explaining.  
Don't speak I know what your thinking,  
And I don't need your reasons  
I know your good I know your good  
I know your real good. Hush, hush darling.  
  
Ryoko lay lifeless on the cave floor as the song ended.


	2. love is pain...

Note: This is about what happened to make Ryoko kill her self. So everyone knows I don't own Tenchi Muyo. But the song is mine. ('Cause my friend gave me it ^.~) Hey, people, no flames please? Thanks much.  
  
Tenchi woke to see Ryoko hanging over his head. He jumped out of his bed in surprise to see her. Then his face grew angry as Ryoko opened her lovely yellow eyes. He was so sick of her being there each tome he woke.  
  
I've seen a lot of things, Known a lot of men,  
I don't what know what brings, Me here again.  
  
"Ryoko what the heck are you doing here?" Tenchi screamed as load as he could. "Morning, Tenchi, darling." Ryoko yawned not rely listening to Tenchi. "Don't call me that!" Tenchi screamed. Ryoko's eyes widened. He did talk to he like that normally.  
  
She knows I can't love anymore, She knows how I feel,  
So why dose she try? When I know these wounds won't heal.  
  
"Tenchi, I've all ways called you that." Ryoko said. "Well stop it!" Tenchi said. "I hate you calling me that! Beside I'm not you darling! I'm not even in love with you!"  
  
No mater how hard you try it's still the same,  
'Cause I know what love is...love is pain.  
Even if it's true. Even if it will last,  
It will still hurt 'cause of lost love in the past.  
No mater how hard you try its still the same.  
I know what love is love is pain.  
  
"You--You don't love me, Tenchi?" Ryoko stuttered. She was shacking now. "No, Ryoko!" Tenchi yelled. "I just don't!!!! Leave me alone!"  
  
How can you hurt me so? I thought we where meant to be  
I guess you proved me wrong, And now I can see,  
What you are.  
  
"Tenchi..." Ryoko wishperd. "I'm sorry, Ryoko." Tenchi said. "But I just don't!"  
  
No mater how hard you try it's still the same,  
'Cause I know what love is...love is pain.  
Even if it's true even if it will last,  
It will still hurt 'cause of lost love in the past.  
No mater how hard you try it's still the same,  
I know what love is love is pain.  
  
"I.... I will always love you, Tenchi-sama!" Ryoko cried and disappeared. Tenchi thought for a moment that he would go after her but stop. "I don't care about her! She's all ways been a pest!" Of causes he knew what he was saying wasn't true but he couldn't stop himself from thinking that. Little did he know that it would be his last time to see her over his bed or with him at all.  
  
Ohhh I still know what love is. Love is....pain.


	3. I'll be missing you

(Authors note: Ok, ok. Becuase soooo many of you where asking me to finsh this fic, I will. BUT ONLY FOR YOU! I am using a song called "I'll be missing you." And yes, it's by PuffDaddy. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, and again I'm sorry. But this is the only song that I think will work for this part of the fic. Any way, enjoy as always.) 

~~

Tenchi felt more tears form in his eyes as he looked down at the grave stone that sat under Ryo-oh's tree. He couldn't believe she was really gone. He had never maent to hurt her. And now, it was too late. 

Yeah, this right here goes out to everyone who's lost someone that they  
truly loved....  
Check it out....  
  
It had hurt worse then anything when Mihoshi had come running in the house yelling about fidding Ryoko dead her cave. Why Mihoshi was IN the cave has not yet been talked about, though. They where to buessy running to the cave to really think about it. 

Seems like yesterday we used to rock the show  
I laced the track, you locked the flow  
So far from hangin' on the block for dough  
Notorius they got to know that

Tenchi looked down at the flowers he held in his hand. He bent down and put them in front of the grave as a few tears feel upon them. 

Life ain't always what it seem to be  
Words can't express what you mean to me  
Even though you're gone we still a team  
Thru your family I'll fulfill your dreams

It had been Washu whon had hurt the most at first. They had all tried to cumfort her about her only daughters death. But the, he found the note. "I love you, Tenchi." It had said. "Even if you never did love me. Good bye, my love." It had been all his falt. 

In the future can't wait to see if you'll  
Open up the gates for me  
Reminisce sometime the night they took my friend  
Try to black it out, but it plays again

He couldn't imagan what had happened when she had killed herself. It hurt just to try. Not like he hadn't thought about it all most all the time. In dreams he had had, he had seen her do a ton of defrent things. One dream had even shown her paying someone to shoot her. But, everyone in the house had there own ideas about what had happened. 

When it's real feelings hard to conceal  
Can't imagine all the pain I feel  
Give anything to hear half your breath  
I know you still livin' your life after death

Every step I take  
Every move I make  
Every single day  
Everytime I pray  
I'll be missing you 

Thinking of the day

That you went away.

What a life to take 

What a crim to make

I'll be missing you

"Ryoko," Tenchi whispeed as if she where there. "I wish I could say in words just how sorry I am for hurting you."

Thinking of the s and the six shop for new clothes and kicks  
You and me takin' flics  
Makin' hits, stages they receive you on  
Still can't believe you're gone  
Give anything to hear half your breath  
I know you still livin' your life after death

"I didn't know you would go and do something like this." More tears where flowing down his face now. "I didn't mean what I said. I really did love you. But, maybe not in the way you would have liked."

Every step I take  
Every move I make  
Every single day  
Everytime I pray  
I'll be missing you

Thinking of the day

That you went away.

What a life to take 

What a crim to make

I'll be missing you

"Tenchi-sama?" Tenchi heared someone say his name. He turned to see Sasami standing there looking said. "Little Sasami." Tenchi said, drying his tears so she wouldn't see him cry. "What you doing out hear?" "I came to see Ryoko." Sasami told him. "I thought I'd talk to her for a bit, but it's ok. You can talk." 

Somebody tell me why...  
  
On that morning  
When this life is over  
I know, I'll see your face  


"No, it's ok, Sasami." He told her. "I wouldn't mind if you talked to her." "Ok." Sasami nodded before walking over and neeling next to the grave. "Hello, again, Ryoko." Sasami said. "I'm sorry I didn't come see you yesterday. Ayaka took me to Tokyo. Guess who els came to see you, yup! Tenchi is hear." Tenchi jumped as she said this.

Every night I pray  
Every step I take  
Every move I make  
Every single day  
Every night I pray  
Every step I take  
Every move I make  
Every single day  
Every night I pray  
Every step I take  
Every move I make  
Every single day  
Every night I pray  
Every step I take  
Every move I make  
Every single day  
  
"We bothe miss you a lot, Ryoko." Sasami went on. "Well, I'm going to let Tenchi talk to you for a little bit. I'll see you tomarow." Sasami stood and walked back to the house, winking at Tenchi as she did so. Tenchi waited tell she had gone before sitting down next to the tree. 

Every step I take  
Every move I make  
Every single day  
Everytime I pray  
I'll be missing you

Thinking of the day

That you went away.

What a life to take 

What a crim to make

I'll be missing you

"We do miss you, Ryoko." Tenchi told the grave. "And I am sorry. I hope you are in a better place. I'll leave now." He stood.

Every night I pray  
Every step I take  
Every move I make  
Every single day

Every step I take  
Every move I make  
Every single day  
Everytime I pray  
I'll be missing you

Thinking of the day

That you went away.

What a life to take 

What a crim to make

I'll be missing you

As tenchi walked back up the steps the wind blew the trees and Cherry Blossoms began to fall. Tenchi sighed. It would never feel the sam with out Ryoko. He knew that. But, he had to move on with life. He looked up at the sky and could have swarn he saw Ryoko's smiling face looking down at him. He smiled. At least he had his memories.

Every night I pray  
Every step I take  
Every move I make  
Every single day  
  
(We miss you) 

(Authors note again: OK, there you go. I hope it didn't stink to bad. If you want a REAL seires or something like that and I get enough people who want it I might do more. Anyway, don't forget to read "Vampire City" and review it.)

  



End file.
